


We've Got Something That Money Can't Buy (I Can Blow Your Mind)

by Migs



Series: Homesick [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT4, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Soft sub Cake, Spanking, This is like soft Cake and soft Dom Mashton kinda things?, bad language, pretty boys dolled up for their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: If Ashton is being completely honest he seriously can't wait for Michael to come back home. The other guy has been away for two weeks now and if those two weeks have thought Ashton anything was that he is not a teenager anymore. Taking care of two extremely horny baby boys has taken its tool on him and he cannot wait to have Michael back to help him out with their boys' high sexual drive."When is Michael coming back?" Luke asks for the fifth time that afternoon."The airport website says his plane landed at four. So he should be here any minute now." Ashton replies to the blond curled in Calum's embrace.OR Michael comes back home and Ashton prepares him a warm welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> Give it a kudos/comment if you liked it (:  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

If Ashton is being completely honest he seriously can't wait for Michael to come back home. The other guy has been away for two weeks now and if those two weeks have thought Ashton anything was that he is not a teenager anymore. Taking care of two extremely horny baby boys has taken its tool on him and he cannot wait to have Michael back to help him out with their boys' high sexual drive.

"When is Michael coming back?" Luke asks for the fifth time that afternoon.

"The airport website says his plane landed at four. So he should be here any minute now." Ashton replies to the blond curled in Calum's embrace with brown boy's hand gently cupping his dick over the expensive jockstrap.

Whilst Ashton is spread comfortably on the living room sofa, Calum and Luke are lying in a comfy playpen situated next to it. It is big enough to accommodate two grown boys and filled up to the brim with pillows and plushies and thus perfect for the two boys to snuggle into.

"You comfy in there?" Ashton asks as he moves his gaze from the tv to the two boys curled at the foot of the sofa. He smiles when he sees the two heads nod at him and turns back to the cakes on the tv.

It took Ashton whole morning to doll them up to perfection for Michael. He scrubbed them squeaky clean before carefully shaving everything off. He even made sure to use the special cream to make sure Luke's sensitive skin wouldn't get irritated. The two boys were in high spirits and playful as always, making a proper mess out of the bathroom. And when Calum wouldn't stop tickling Luke Ashton had to make him sit in the corner so he was able to dry Luke's hair. Once they were dry and clean Ashton used the expensive body lotion with glitter that made their skin glow heavenly under the rays of light. It was a proper pain in the ass trying to keep them still when the lotion was drying and the glitter was settling. Once they were dry, Ashton finally let them touch each other's holes to open themselves up for the toys Ashton bought especially for this occasion.

"You don't want to be sloppy for Michael now, do you?" Ashton reasoned last night as he jerked them off before their bedtime, their little holes clenching sadly around nothing.

Ashton properly splashed out this time. He spent two hours carefully picking up every single item he was going to use on their baby boys to welcome Michael back home.

"Cmon boys. Time to pretty you up." Ashton commanded as he whipped their lube dripping fingers in a towel to make sure boys' sticky fingers didn't mess up his hard work.

He made both boys stand up before he pulled special new jockstraps up their smooth legs. They were both made of lace and satin, white for Luke and black for Calum. He then made both boys kneel on all fours, their asses facing Ashton, as the older man generously lubed up and then carefully plugged every hole with respective fluffy plug. Long luxuriously thick and pitch black one for Calum was accompanied with a loving whisper of "What a good Pup" and small extremely fluffy white one was gently pushed inside the whimpering blond with a praise of "What a pretty little Bunny".

Next were the collars. Ashton snugly wrapped a black leather one covered in black satin with delicate golden details around Calum's neck and a pure white laced one with Swarovski crystals scattered all over it around Luke's. Both of the collars had a small ring on the neck and Ashton threatened to leash them up if they decided to misbehave.

Last were the high thighs and the headband ears. Ashton smiled contently to himself once the small fluffy black ones were barley peaking out of Calum's wild curls and white lacey triangles were making Luke look like a picture of innocence and sin at the same time.

"Ashton." Calum calls out to the older guy who looks away from the screen again to pay attention to his boys.

"What is it Cal." Ashton asks the brown boy who shifts Luke in his embrace so he can look Ashton straight in the eyes. Luke whines at the movement but quiets down once Calum reassuringly squeezes his dick.

"Why is Luke's dick so small Ashy?" Calum says teasingly, smiling at the little angry "Hey!" From Luke who tries to squirm out of Calum's embrace unsuccessfully.

"Does it bother you?" Ashton asks back, a small smile playing on his own lips.

"No, it's just..." Calum trails off, looking Ashton straight in the eyes as he licks his full lips before continuing. "He is so pretty I want to suck him off all the time. He is such a nice mouthful. But on the downside, I can't even choke on it." Calum teases with a dangerous glint in his eyes whilst Luke is whining lowly and squirming under Calum's grip.

"Well, you have mine and Michael's dick to choke on anyway baby boy." Ashton replies before bending down to grab for Calum's jaw. "Don't make him come before Michael arrives or I'm going to leash you to the door and make you watch us double tag him." The older warns before loosening his hold.

Calum whimpers at the threat and unconsciously rocks his hips into Luke's ass who cries softly at the feeling of his plug being pushed further in by Calum's bulge.

"Don't be a slut Calum." Ashton warns the brown boy again as he catches Calum subtly rock against Luke's sensitive ass. Calum stills his hips, waiting for Ashton to turn away before he quietly whispers in Luke's ear.

"You are going to get whipped if you make any sound." Calum threatens, watching the blue eyed boy's eyes widen at the threat but he does press his lips shut as Calum reassumes the gentle rocking of his dick against Luke's fluffy plug.

It's been half an hour and Calum has managed to grind subtly against Luke's ass without the youngest boy either giving them away with his big mouth or by coming into his tight white jockstrap. Calum knows he is being a little mean to Luke but Ashton fucked the blond two days ago and all Calum had was fake dick so he is allowed to be a little mean to Luke.

"Good boy." Calum whispers in Luke's ear who doesn't dare to move and only blinks at Calum. He can feel Luke's hard dick in his palm and he is just contemplating whether he should step up his game a bit when the front door flies open with a loud shout.

"I'm back honey!" Michael shouts as he dumps his bags at the door he just kicked close.

"Mikey!" The two baby boys shout in excitement trying to climb over each other in eagerness to greet their boyfriend just to be stopped by Ashton's stern words.

"Stay where you are." Ashton orders the younger boys as he himself greets Michael with a hug and a kiss halfway between the door and the sofa.

"Hi babe, missed you. How was your break?" Ashton greets Michael as he wraps his hands around the bright haired boy's neck.

"It was good. Mum and dad say hi." Michael mumbles between the sweet kisses before he asks about the other two boys.

"I made them all pretty for you." Ashton says proudly as he leads Michael to the sofa so he can finally see his two baby boys impatiently sitting in a pen.

"Hi pretty boys. Did you miss me?" Michael smiles widely as he kneels on the floor next to the pen so he can greet Luke and Calum properly. "You are even prettier than I remember." Michael teases as he gently cups both boys cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on each pair of eager lips. "Gonna give me a kiss?" Michael teases and smiles as he feels two wet smooches land on each of his cheeks. "Good boys." Michael smiles fondly at the beaming faces staring back at him. "Now give me one of your famous kisses." Michael instructs as he sits back on his knees and observes Calum roughly pulling on Luke's jaw before the blond is opening his mouth for Calum's tongue.

"Good boys." Michael praises as he palms himself. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we are going to play for real my pretty little kittens." Michael promises and chuckles at the younger boys' protests.

"Don't be sluts now or we are not going to fuck you at all tonight." Ashton jumps in. He offers a hand to Michael who gladly accepts it and pulls himself back up.

"They are absolutely gorgeous Ash." Michael says as he kisses the older man one more time.

"They are." Ashton agrees before pushing Michael towards the direction of the bathroom. "Go take a shower. I'll have them ready for you when you come back."

*

True to his words, Ashton has both boys on the sofa, knees on the cushions and elbows on top of the back edge roll. Their legs are perfectly spread to show their bushy tails, Calum's long one tickling his toes every time he shifts.

"What do we have here?" Michael says teasingly as he approaches the boys and giving each one a peck on the lips before stepping around the sofa to have a look at their behinds.

"Face forward!" Ashton barks when the younger two boys try to look over their shoulders.

"Fuck Luke, your arse has gotten even bigger since the last time I've seen it. Good boy." Michael marvels as he feels the soft white fluff of the tail between his fingers.

"He's been fucking horny is what he was." Ashton chuckles as he steps on the other side of the sofa to pull Luke's head forward again. "I said face forward!"

"Yeah? Has he been humping things like a horny little Bunny?" Michael teases as he finally presses the heel of his palm on the base of the plug, making Luke cry out in pleasure.

"He was." Ashton chuckles at Michael's words before continuing. "At least Calum here helped me keep Luke satisfied." The oldest says fondly as he lets go of Luke's face to caress Calum's cheek before giving it a soft peck.

"Yeah?" Michael replies as he moves his hand from Luke to the swell of Calum's ass. "You've been a good Pup?" The older teases as he hooks a finger of his other hand through the ring on the back of Calum's black collar. "You helped Ash with your pretty dick to keep Luke satisfied?" Michael asks as he pulls lightly on the collar making Calum lean back until his back is pressed to Michael's naked chest.

"He was a good little Pup for us." Ashton confirms as he lets Luke suck on two of his big fingers.

"Should he get sucked off first then?" Michael purrs, hooking his chin over Calum's shoulder and looking at Ashton as his free hand sneaks inside Calum's jockstrap until Michael's fingers are toying with the pretty cock trapped there.

"I would say yes." Ashton says, making Calum moan in approval. "But." The oldest cuts in before Michael can even get his hand out of the skimpy underwear. "He has been grinding on poor Bunny Luke here for the past half hour. I don't think such a slutty behaviour should be rewarded." Ashton smirks at the low whine Calum lets out in protest.

"Luke it is." Michael chuckles as he lets go of Calum and pushes him back against the sofa.

"Hello my pretty little Bunny." Michael says softly once he has Luke turned around and sitting on his bum. Legs spread wide to accommodate Michael who is rubbing a calming hand up and down Luke's thigh. "Is this ok baby boy? Will you be a good boy and let me suck you off with that pretty tail of yours stuck in your ass?"

"Yeah." Luke whispers quietly as he manages to get himself in semi comfortable position.

"Do you want him here or should I take him with me to the other sofa?" Ashton asks Michael with his finger already hooked around the loop on Calum's collar.

"Leave him here so he can see what he's missing out on." Michael says dismissively as he mouths at Luke's dick over the lacy material.

"Missed this baby boy." Michael breathes out as he kisses up the soft skin where Ashton shaved off his happy trail. "Missed my two naughty Angels." Michael sighs before he is slowly pulling Luke's dick out. By the time his pretty little cock is exposed, Luke is already throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh." Michael breathes out as he finally manages to push the expensive material behind Luke's full balls. "Did you do it for me?" Michael's smile turns into a frown when he notices Luke biting his lip nervously.

"Calum, put your pants down." Michael orders sternly without looking away from Luke's guilty face.

"What's wrong?" Ashton frowns as he watches Michael pull and squeeze on the base of Calum's dick.

"Did you put a cocking on Luke?" Michael asks Ashton as he turns his back to the boys on the sofa. A soft whimper can be heard from Luke's end but Michael pays him no attention as he looks at frowning Ashton.

"No." Ashton replies before he is standing up and making his way to the boys on the sofa. He is measuring Luke up and down and he can see the blond tremble as he hurries to cover his crotch. "Luke." Ashton says sternly as he steps between Luke's wide spread legs where Michael was kneeling just a minute ago.

"Ash." Luke whimpers softly, not daring to move his eyes from Ashton's stormy ones.

"Move your hand away. Now." The oldest orders and watches Luke hesitantly move his hand away. Michael was right. There, snugly wrapped around the base of Luke's shaft is a simple flesh coloured cockring Ashton most definitely didn't put there.

"Little slut was snooping around where he shouldn't." Ashton says dangerously low.

"I just didn't want to come by accident before Mikey came back." Luke pleads but gets ignored completely.

"You can't let him do what he wants or the next thing we know he will be bringing other men home to fuck his needy ass." Michael says sternly. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"He does." Ashton agrees as he kneels down to remove the offended object from Luke's dick. "Little slut is getting all hard at just the thought of it." Ashton says disapprovingly.

"You know what you should do right?" Michael says as he sits on the sofa edge and wraps his hands around nervous Calum. "You've done nothing wrong baby." Michael coos as he places a gentle kiss on the Raven locks. "Lukey boy on the other hand... I'm sorry Lukey but I think you do need to be spanked." Michael actually sounds like he is sorry when he says it.

"Please no!" Luke whimpers as he lounges forward to wrap himself around Ashton's middle and begs for forgiveness.

"We have explicitly told you you are not allowed to touch that drawer if one of us didn't allow it." Ashton says as he roughly pushes Luke back on the sofa. "You disobeyed the rule Luke."

"I'm sorry." Luke whines, his eyes getting all shiny with tears.

"He deserves more than your hand though." Michael says as he watches Luke's upper lip wobble dangerously.

"Please no." Luke whimpers one more time.

"Shut up you little slut. You know you deserve it." Michael says.

"Ashy please, no spanking." Luke wails as he tries to get out of the punishment he hates the most.

"Shut up or you are getting twenty instead of ten." Ashton warns the youngest boy who immediately shuts up.

"You are a good boy Calum." Michael says sweetly as he strokes brown boy's cheek lightly. "Tell me, should Ashton use his belt or the paddle to discipline little sluts who don't listen to what we say?"

Calum looks at Michael and then at Luke who is looking at him with his big round eyes. Calum knowns perfectly well how much Luke hates the spanking so he is trying to think rationally. Calum has felt the belt Ashton is currently wearing on his own arse and it's not pleasant. However, he thinks Luke might slightly prefer it to the wooden paddle Ashton is currently having in his mind. It is big enough to cover Luke's whole arse and has a word SLUT carved into it. There are also small pointy edges carved out of the wood that run around the edge that even Calum absolutely hates because they sting sharply and leave small tinny dents on his bottom.

"The belt." Calum whispers out, looking from Luke to Ashton who smiles at him.

"Good Pup." Ashton praises the brown boy before he turns to the blond. "Hands and knees slut." Ashton orders to the blond who is quickly scrambling into the position clearly not wanting to anger Ashton further.

"I want you to count them for me. And don't mess up or I'm going to add two more for every mistake." Ashton warns as he pulls the belt from around his waist.

Calum clenches his own ass as the first hit lands on the sensitive bottom. Ashton is most definitely not holding back.

"I need you to colour out if it gets too much baby." Ashton instructs to the blond underneath him who stubbornly clenches his jaw and pushes his ass back.

"Luke. What is the safe word?" Ashton demands.

"Red." Luke replies dutifully.

"Good boy." Ashton humms in satisfaction before he is hitting Luke again and the blond is crying number two out loud.

Calum is absolutely sure Luke won't make it through and will colour out before Ashton manages to get 10 lashes in. By the time he is receiving the sixth spank Luke's cheeks are absolutely drenched in tears.

"Here, clean him up Pup." Michael whispers to Calum as he pushes a bunch of paper tissues into his hands.

"Doing so good Lukey." Calum coos as he dabs at the wet cheeks with the tissues. He can see Ashton stoping for a bit, giving Luke a bit of a break before the last three hits.

"Only three more left babe. Only three." Calum whispers encouragingly as he presses soft kisses on Luke's nose and lips.

"AH EIGHT!" Luke screams against Calum's mouth as Ashton hits him again.

"Two more Lukey boy. Just two more." Calum smiles against Luke's lips and then Calum is muffling Luke's screams as soon as number nine passes his lips.

"Does it hurt a lot baby? Does it hurt when it presses on your plug?" Calum asks as he cleans more tears from Luke's face.

"So bad." Luke cries out softly.

"Good. That's good baby. That means you learned your lesson and won't be snooping around places you are not allowed to." Calum says gently, letting Luke finally cry out number ten before he is muffling the blond's cries with his hand.

"I need the colour Luke." Ashton says softly as he kisses down Luke's back.

"Green." Luke mumbles around Calum's hand before Ashton is pushing him forward until he is collapsing onto Calum.

"Good. You learned your lesson boy?" The oldest says sternly and smirks in satisfaction as the blond hurries to reassure him that yes, he did learn his lesson.

"Get him ready for a fuck then." Ashton orders to Calum who is quick to stand up and scoop still sniffling Luke in his arms.

"Let's get your bum cooled down." Calum says fondly and presses a couple of gentle kisses all over the blond's neck.

"He is such a good lill Pup." Michael says fondly as he watches Calum carry Luke into their room.

"Have I been to hard on Luke?" Ashton says worryingly as he falls into Michael's arms.

"No. He deserved it babe. He disobeyed us and he had to be punished. I would have hit him harder if I were you." The younger reassures him. "Besides, he safe worded out in the past so you know he would do it today if it were too much."

*

"Cal." Luke whimpers softly as the older boy applies one more coat of shooting cream on Luke's bright red ass.

"It's ok babe. It's ok. Give it a minute or so and it's gonna start working its magic." Calum says softly as he finally pulls the cream away and wipes his hands on the duvet.

"Thanks for not choosing the paddle. He would use the Slut one." The blond shows his gratitude whit a shy kiss on the plump lips.

"I'm sorry Cali." Luke whines quietly as Calum carefully lies next to the blond and presses their sides together. They are both on their bellies and Calum carefully slides his hand up and down Luke's spine in an attempt to calm Luke down.

"You've been a bad boy. You've been punished. You know what that means." Calum says as he lets the palm of his hand rest on the swell of Luke's ass. He hopes Michael will make the youngest blond sit on his dick or the red marks might sting like hell if he decides to fuck him on his back or on his hands and knees even with the rapidly developing cream.

"I've learnt my lesson. I'm a good boy again." Luke replies dutifully as he lets Calum catch his lips into another kiss.

"I missed this." Michael's voice startles the two boys on the bed who quickly turn their heads towards the direction of the door. "Two pretty boys with greedy little holes begging to be fucked."

"How's Luke's ass?" Ashton asks Calum who gently taps the abused bottom which makes Luke whine in distress.

"Still sore." Calum replies as he lets Ashton roll him on his back.

"You've been such a good little Pup you deserve a reward." Ashton says fondly as he presses on the base of the plug that has Calum dribbling precome on his smooth belly.

"What's the situation with their arses?" Michael asks from where he is looming over Luke who was lifted on his knees and hand a plush pillow pushed under his hips.

"Pineapple flavoured lube." Ashton smirks as he licks the tip of Calum's pretty dick before swallowing the head into his mouth.

"Don't you dare to come or I'm using the paddle on your ass." Ashton warns the brown boy before he is sinking back down on Calum's cock.

"Fuck baby. I missed your cumhole." Michael moans as he slowly pulls the bunny tail out of Luke's arse.

"It hurts Mikey." Luke whines as Michael presses his fingers on one of the belt marks.

"Good. It means you learnt your lesson." Michael says.

"Mikey!" Luke whines loudly as he feels the tip of Michael's tongue press on his puffy hole before he licks inside. The stubble of Michael's facial hair irritating the sensitive red skin further.

"Relax baby." Michael coos softly as he pulls on the elastic of Luke's jockstrap going around the blond's waist.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke moans softly as Michael pulls him back on his mouth, trapping him on the tongue that is now eagerly exploring the blond's opening. Lapping at the winking entrance before fucking it with a force. Soon the pleasure of the tongue in his ass over weights the discomfort of the sting from the hits and Luke is eagerly riding Michael's face like his life depends on it.

"Fuck, I haven't fucked anything but my fist in two weeks. I need to burry my dick inside one of these pretty cumholes." Michael says to Ashton once he manages to pull back from the sweet taste of Luke's arse.

"Do you want the Pup or the Bunny." Ashton asks as he pulls off of Calum's dick.

"You've already spanked Luke raw. Let me fuck him." Michael smirks as he reaches for the lube on the night stand drawer.

Calum finds Luke's hand in the sheets and sympathetically squeezes it. Ashton might look like the most dominant in the bedroom but Michael is ruthless. The only way this is going to end is in ether Michael's orgasm or Luke colouring out. Calum has a strong suspicion Luke won't colour out today. He has missed Michael way too much. The brown boy suspects that might also be a reason for the youngest misbehaving.

"Gonna perch your ass nicely for me baby?" Michael teases as he pulls on Luke's nylon covered thighs to bring him closer to his dick.

"You should sit him on your dick. His ass must be aching." Ashton says conversationally whilst he is playing Calum's hole with three of his fingers.

"He can take it, can't you?" Michael asks dangerously low and Luke only whimpers affirmatively in reply. "Good boy." Michael praises as he watches his dickhead rub over the pink asshole.

"I haven't fucked them yesterday. Didn't know which one you'd want so I kept them both tight. They whined like little whores when I wouldn't let them slip their fingers inside." Ashton teases whilst he is lubing his own dick, Calum still on his back.

"You are so good to me Ash." Michael smiles as he slowly pushes his dick past the tight ring of muscle. "Always taking care of our fucktoys. Making sure they are smooth and tight on our dicks."

"That's why you love me." The oldest grins before he is sticking his fingers into Calum's hole one last time to make sure he is ready.

"Aww, you've grown so soft whilst I was gone." Michael teases the oldest blond. "Cmon, flip him around, show him how real men fuck needy boys on their knees with their faces pushed in the pillows."

"Fuck, you are filthy." Ashton groans as he pulls his fingers out and flips Calum around as Michael told him to.

"That's right. Take it all." Michael growls as he grabs for Luke's hips, forcing the blond boy to sink all the way down Michael's dick.

"Kiss him." Michael orders as he moves one of his hands from Luke's hip to pull on his collar. "Cmon. Hands and knees." Michael says impatiently as he waits for Luke to get himself up on his hands shakily. "I said kiss him!" Michael shouts as he slaps Luke's ass making the blond cry out at the pain.

"Luke." Calum calls out to the other boy, chasing his lips to satisfy Michael and spare Luke another slap.

"Cmon. Fuck his mouth Cal." Michael encourages the brown boy who lets out a quiet whimper at the feeling of Ashton fucking into his prostate.

"Mikey." Luke moans as one of Michael's thrusts sends him from his hands on his elbows.

"I said hands and knees boy." Michael says dangerously low as he manhandles Luke back on his palms. "Look at Calum baby. Look how his pretty dick bobs when he's being fucked." Michael whispers as he plasters himself to Luke's back. "You wanna choke on it, don't you?"

"Yes Mikey." Luke replies dutifully.

"You know what else you are going to choke on?" Michael whispers in Luke's ear whilst he is pulling Luke's dick out of the jockstrap again. "His come baby."

Luke whimpers at the dirty words mixed with the feeling of Michael biting on his earlobe.

"Thats right baby boy. I want you to let him come in your mouth like the filthy boy you are." Michael accompanies his words with a couple of well angled thrusts. "Cmon Ash. Sit him on your dick so Luke can choke on his dick."

"Fuck Mikey." Ashton groans as he follows Michael's command, sitting against the headboard with Calum's back pressed tight to his chest, spreading his legs wide so that Luke can crawl between them.

"That's it baby boy. Hold him tight and slowly swallow him whole." Michael edges Luke on as the blond starts to sink down on the pretty dick. "That's it. Good boy. I can see how you are taking him down your throat." He older blond traces his fingers softly over the bulge in Luke's throat, not slowing down his peace he has going on Luke's ass at all.

"Mikey!" Calum cries out as he pulls on Luke's locks, keeping him trapped on his dick.

"Such a good Pup. So good for us baby." Ashton praises as he speeds up his thrusts. "Ask Mikey if you can come." He orders.

"Mikey please." Calum pleads with tears in his eyes and a hand choking Luke on his dick.

"Come." Michael orders and watches Calum throw his head back in pleasure and moan loudly as he shoots his load down Luke's throat. "Swallow it all." Michael orders as Luke slowly pulls back, mouth full of Calum's spunk. "Good boy." Michael praises. Now give Calum a kiss as Ashton fills his hole up with a warm spunk."

"Fuck, I missed you Mikey." Ashton groans out before he is gripping Calum's hips so hard that his knuckles turn white. "I can see them swapping Calum's spunk." Ashton groans as he watches the two twinks make out in front of his face.

"Bad Bunny didn't swallow it all did he?" Michael chuckles as he pulls on Luke's hair until the blond is bending his head back under an awkward angle. "Show me your tongue." Michael orders and tuts when he sees some of the white seed still clinging to it.

"Fuck Calum!" Ashton moans and then he is filling the brown boy with his seed.

"I guess it's only fair you clean Calum up since you didn't swallow like I told you to." Michael says.

"You are going to destroy him." Ashton groans as he pulls out of Calum and grabs for the boy's knees, spreading him open for the youngest.

"He needs to learn how to listen." Michael shrugs before he pushes Luke's head towards Calum's fucked open hole. "Clean Ashton up first." Michael directs. That's right. Cmon don't play shy take him all in. Good boy. Now Calum. Clean what has leaked out first. That's it. Good boy. Flatten your tongue and go to work baby boy. You better clean him up before I come." Michael warns as he pushes Luke off and back on his dick in a quick thrust.

"Oh, oh, too much, please!" Calum moans as Luke goes to suck Ashton's cum out of his sensitive hole.

"Cmon Luke, use your fingers." Michael guides Luke on who is quick to push two of his fingers inside the squirming Calum.

"Fuck Luke." Michael curses as he sees a couple of spurts shoot out of Calum's slowly softening dick. "I said clean him up not milk him dry."

"I'm sorry Michael." Luke apologises once the older blond pulls him away from Calum's ass. His lips and chin are a mess of saliva and spunk he didn't manage to swallow.

"Cmon Michael, you know you want to." Ashton says softly to Michael who looks up and locks his eyes with the drummer. "You've wanted this for so long baby. Feel tight wet hole around your rock hard dick. You wanted to fuck it hard until the pretty tight little hole would be all open and winking, unable to close once you pull out. You did that baby. Let it go. Come." Ashton whispers the last words softly and then Michael is gripping Luke's thighs tight, moaning into Luke's neck as he shoots his load inside Luke's used ass.

"Fuck baby, so good. So good. I love you." Michael babbles as he rides out his orgasm.

"Mikey." Luke whimpers brokenly. He needs to come or his balls are going to explode.

"Yeah baby. Yeah." Michael sighs softly as he pulls out of Luke and watches his cum start to drip out. "Here we go baby boy." He says as he drags two of his fingers over the sloppy hole before feeding them to Luke. "Suck on it Bunny." Michael coos as he wraps his other hand around Luke's dick. "Had so much come today didn't you baby." Michael teases as he pulls his licked clean fingers from Luke's mouth to go for another scoop. "Here, have some more. Good boy." Michael praises as he kisses the column of Luke's neck.

"Mikey please." Luke begs when Michael pulls his fingers out and fucks them back inside Luke's ass, searching for his magic spot.

"Come baby." Michael moans softly as he speeds the movement of his wrist.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Luke moans once the orgasm finally washes over him. He is coming long and hard and the only thing keeping him up is Michael.

"Did so good baby. Did so good." Michael praises him as he rolls them on the side, softly stroking Luke's belly with one hand as he brings his spunk covered hand to Luke's lips. "That's it, lick it up." Michael smiles fondly as he feels Luke's curious tongue tasting himself on Michael's fingers. Soon another tongue joins Luke's and Michael is smiling at Calum who pulls the hand away from Luke's face and sucks them in his own mouth.

"Did so well. Such good boys for us." Michael gently cups Calum's cheek as he kisses Luke's neck.

"The best baby boys we could ask for." Ashton chimes in, plastering himself to Calum's back. "We love you so much."

"We really do love you the most." Michael promises.

"How much?" Calum asks cheekily as he pinches Luke's cheek teasingly, making the blond giggle at the gesture.

"Enough to sneak you back some TimTams?" Michael offers with a smile just to suddenly have two excited boys all over him.

"Calm down boys!" Ashton tries to get the two boys to stop climbing all over Michael. "Bath first."

"You've heard the man. Bath first, sugar later." Michael smiles as he watches Ashton manhandle two pouting boys into the bathroom.

"Fresh sheets are still in the dryer." Ashton shouts out to Michael before he is turning the shower on. "Ok, bend over or there's gonna be no TimTams."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
